Truth or Dare
by Evengeline
Summary: An innocent suggestion. Secrets are revealed. Sometimes even we don't know what our heart seek. First attempt at anything from Marauder's Era and first attempt at oneshot as well. Please review. No flames please!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: An innocent suggestion. Secrets are revealed. Sometimes even we don't know what our heart seeks. First attempt at anything from Marauder's Era.

TRUTH OR DARE

Gryffindor Common Room was as usual bustling with activity since it was the day before the Christmas holidays started and students were busy packing, talking and saying good-byes. The students went out of the Gryffindor Tower after a while to go and catch the train. Some students were not going but their number was very small. Those students were busy doing whatever they were doing. Gryffindor's Prefect Remus Lupin was as usual reading a book, something to do with Transfiguration. Sirius Black was talking about how great he was or something like that to third year girls who were listening to him with such attention that had they directed it towards some of their studies they would have been the top-students of their year. Alice, it seemed, was in La-La land while being awake. Frank was doing his homework; Peter was trying to copy from Frank's homework. Of course, 'try' being the operative word. James Potter a.k.a. the stalker of Lily Evans was reading something about Quidditch, figured.

Lily looked around and saw that Brenna looking at the fire as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Lily was bored and she wanted to change that particular fact about herself.

"I am bored, Brenna. Do you have something apart from Wizard Chess that's amusing?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Evans! I can help you with that if only you would listen to me." James Potter said, excited at the prospect of helping a certain red-head with her boredom. Sirius snickered while Remus's lips twitched.

"Stuff it, Potter. Brenna? Brenna! Do you have something that is more interesting than Wizard Chess?" Lily nearly shouted in frustration.

Alice came out of her….La-La land and suggested, "I am not entirely sure but there is this muggle game called 'Truth or Dare'. What do you think? Shall we play this game?"

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity in the Common Room. Lily's eyes were on Alice with delight, Frank brightened at the mention of something apart from studies. James started asking rules; Lupin was interested but wary at the same time. Sirius finally came out of the alternate universe where he was the king and started jumping up and down at the prospect of playing a game. To Sirius, games were an important part of life. Peter took in every Marauder's reaction and thought that if they were interested then he would play the game. After all, he nearly thought that the rest of the Marauders were equivalent to God.

Alice started to explain how the game was to be played. "You see, I have muggle friend, Ella. She and her friends play this game sometimes. We sit in a circle and get an empty bottle. Then we spin it on the floor. The person who is facing the open end of the bottle is supposed to be questioned by the person who is facing the closed end of the bottle. Suppose, Brenna here is facing the closed end of the bottle and Peter is facing the open end of the bottle then Brenna would first ask Peter whether he wants Truth or Dare. If Peter says Truth then Brenna will ask him a question to which he has to answer truthfully. Since we have learned the lie detecting spell, one of us would perform it so we will know whether it really is true or not. This was the first in which the person chooses Truth but the other the part is more interesting. If Peter chooses Dare then he would have to do whatever the opponent asks him to do. That's the most important part of the game, don't you think?" Alice asked, looking excited.

Lily was sure it was going to be fun there would be a lot of secrets revealed and dare…well that would be a lot of fun. Sirius was looking as if Christmas had come earlier while James was thinking that they should have done this, ages ago. Remus was looking wary as if he was dreading something. Peter was confused which wasn't really a new thing to happen to him. Brenna was thinking about something wicked questions for truth and something really fun for dare. Frank was amused as he had played the game before in one or two summers with his muggle friends although his mother didn't approve of it.

Alice watched everyone's reaction and asked hesitantly, "Should we play then?"

Everyone said yes although Remus was a bit reluctant and only said yes after his fellow Marauders nudged him to do so.

"We need an empty bottle; does anyone have an empty bottle? No matter what kind of bottle it is and where it came from. No questions would be asked about it." Brenna said.

Lily frowned a little at this but said nothing; James got up and went upstairs. After a few moments, he came back with a bottle of Butterbeer. Sirius looked rather proud of the bottle as he had nicked it from Honeydukes the last time the Marauders had gone through the passageway into Honeydukes. As James put the bottle on the floor, everyone sat in a circle.

"So who wants to spin first?" Frank asked. At this, surprising everyone, Peter raised his hand. This somewhat proved why he was sorted into Gryffindor. He spun the bottle; the open end was towards Brenna and the closed end towards Lily. Looking unnaturally gleeful, Lily asked "So is it Truth or Dare?"

Brenna thought a little and said, "Truth."

"Okay, so tell me. Have you ever had T in any subject?" Lily asked.

Sirius had a disgusted expression on his face as James when they heard the question. Lily, as usual ignored them and their reactions.

Brenna blushed a little as she nodded and said, "Yes, third year Divination."

Everyone chuckled at that and said that they were on their way so she really didn't need to be embarrassed about it. Next Brenna spun the bottle; it's open end towards Frank and closed one towards James.

James asked jumping up and down with excitement, "So is it Truth or Dare?" Since Frank had played the game before he said with a trace of caution, "Truth."

"Oh! Hmm…well, do you like someone?" James asked, slyly.

"I like nearly everyone except some of the Slytherins." Frank answered, knowing full well that James had asked about something entirely different.

"Okay, since you have decided to play dumb I will rephrase the question. Do you like any girl romantically? On second thought, even a boy will do." James asked, grinning wickedly.

Frank was somewhat shocked by James's blunt question although later he thought he really shouldn't have shocked. He answered truthfully, "Yes, I like someone."

At this announcement, the girls perked up. They were about to ask about it when James spun the bottle. The open end was towards Lily and closed end towards Sirius. Lily groaned and Sirius was one very happy teenager.

"Truth or Dare, Evans?" Sirius asked, a little too innocently for Lily's comfort.

"Dare." Lily said without thinking about the consequences.

As soon as she said, Sirius told her, "Since you chose Dare, you have to kiss Prongs here and confess your undying love for him.

Lily was shocked although she knew Marauders were sneaky bastards, never in her life had she imagined that! She sputtered, "No….no. How can I? Him? No."

"Oh but Evans, you chose it for I remember giving you a choice." Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

By that time Lily had used her brains and said, "You know the rules, Black. You can only ask me one thing to do not two things." As she said this her face had a 'So there' expression.

But Sirius was not the one to fall behind, he quickly said, "It's alright with me. Do the first thing. Go and kiss Prongs."

Lily was fuming. 'That….that Marauder was going to be so dead when it was over' Lily thought angrily. She sighed and crept towards Potter. As she was nearing towards Potter, a thought struck her. 'Black had just said to kiss Potter but where she kissed shouldn't really matter.' Lily thought, pleased with her. She went and kissed James on the cheek but even in doing that she blushed hotly.

James was surprised but pleased anyways. Sirius spun the bottle, its open end was towards Peter and closed end towards Brenna. Brenna was grinning evilly and Peter almost whimpered.

"Truth or Dare?" Brenna asked.

"Truth." Peter said.

"What was your worst detention?" Brenna asked.

Peter thought about it and said while turning an interesting shade of red, "It was with Filch. You see I somehow messed up in potions and Slughorn gave me detention to clean Trophy Room without using magic."

Nearly everyone was laughing except for Lily and Remus who were somewhat sympathetic. Brenna spun the bottle, its open end towards Remus and closed end towards Frank who was looking amused.

"Truth or Dare, Remus?" Frank asked, grinning slightly.

Remus thought for about a minute and said a little uncomfortably, "Truth, I guess."

"Okay. Do you like someone romantically, if yes then who?" Frank asked the same question that James had asked him.

"Well. I umm…yes. I like someone but I won't tell you because it becomes a second question which isn't allowed, I guess." Remus said although a little doubtfully.

"Oh, it's alright, I guess." Frank said.

Everyone was really shocked at this little secret of Remus. Remus had always been a private person but he was also always genuinely liked by girls. He was never seen flirting with anyone; he was the gentleman of fifth year Gryffindor House. Even the Marauders weren't aware of it. James's mouth hanging open, Peter was confused, and Sirius, it seemed, was insulted that he wasn't informed about it. He said so but Remus said, "It isn't going to work anyway so why bother?"

Sirius got up and walked towards Remus, his expression very dark. Lily was confused over Black's reaction. 'Why should Black be informed even though they are best friends? Not everything is worth sharing.' Lily thought. James seemed to have understood Sirius intention therefore he interfered between Sirius and Remus. He said, "Come on, Padfoot. He will tell us in detail later, wouldn't you, Moony?"

Remus swallowed and nodded reluctantly. Sirius was confused why he was bothered about so small a thing. It wasn't as if Remus had hidden something more important like chocolates or spellbook for their map. It shouldn't have bothered and hurt but it did.

Frank took in everyone's reaction and after he thought that things had cooled down he spun the bottle. Now it's open end towards Alice and closed end towards James. James asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Alice was somewhat bored so she said, "Dare."

"Ah! A daring one. I like that in women." James said as he winked at Lily. He continued, "Well, I know for a fact that you like someone so if that person is present in the castle then you have to go and kiss him on cheek, nose, or even better…." James trailed off.

Alice blushed furiously and said, "I don't know. I…I think he likes someone else."

"Oh, come on! You chose dare, didn't you? Now, go and do it." Sirius said.

"Umm…okay." Alice said. She got up and came in front of Frank. She kissed him on the cheek and was about to go to her place when Frank took her hand and said, "You like me?"

"Yes." Alice said hastily and ran to her place and now instead of her Frank was blushing.

A few whistles and awws later, James spun the bottle. It's open end towards Sirius and closed end towards Remus. Nearly everyone thought that Sirius would choose Dare so they were shocked to hear Truth from his mouth. Even Remus who knew Sirius very well was somewhat shocked.

"Why do you want to choose Truth, Padfoot?" Remus asked, confused.

"Mooooneeeeyy! I like to do what people don't expect me to do, isn't it great? Come on, ask your question." Sirius said in his irritating sing-song voice.

"Oookay. Is there someone you cursed in the worst possible way without any reason?" Remus asked, dreading the answer.

After Sirius had made a great show of thinking, he said, grinning evilly, "Of course! Why, I hexed poor little Snivellius when we were in our third year because I just wanted to."

Except for the Marauders everyone had their mouths hanging open. Lily was about to ask about it when Remus sensing the danger spun the bottle, its open end towards Remus who looked nearly horrified. Nearly. What? Werewolves weren't supposed to be afraid of anyone even if a certain red-head was looking like a vampire about to suck blood from him.

"Truth or Dare, Remus?" Lily asked innocently, a little too innocently for Remus's comfort.

"Dare, I think." Remus said, trying to find the courage for which he was placed in Gryffindor. 'Where was courage when you need it anyway' Remus thought grumpily.

"Ooooh! Well, umm….you see, you told us that you like someone so you are going to tell that person about your feelings tonight." Lily said, dreamily. She was thinking about how she would be the one responsible for the couple formed.

Remus looked like he was about to hyperventilate or close to a panic attack, Sirius saw this and acted without thought.

"Moony! Moony! MOONY! Snap out of it!" Sirius barked and Remus came out of his shock. When he saw who was shaking him, he nearly squealed like a girl and tried in vain to run. Only after Lily told him she was sorry and didn't mean to cause that much trouble did Remus come to his senses. When he did, his first feeling was mortification. Sirius was still very much near him, James was looking at him with a concerned expression, and Peter looked confused as to what had happened.

"Moony, you don't have to do it but I think you should. Just to take it all of out of your mind, it's clearly making you panicked or confused. You don't have to do it in front of us but I really think you should do it." Sirius said while glaring at anyone to object him. He was worried. Sirius saw a play of emotion on his friend's face and that stirred a protective feeling in him. He was trying to soothe his friend by making circles on Moony's back when Moony said, "I don't think I want to play anymore. I am sorry but I just can't."

Nobody said anything as he got up and left. As Remus walked into his dorm, he thought that it wasn't a good thing that he broke a promise, after all it was his choice. It was a blow to his integrity but still how could he say whom he liked. He didn't want to lose a good friend just because he fancied that friend.

In the common room, everyone was silent. Sirius was still reeling from the shock that even though his Moony was in panic attack, Moony had been frightened of him. Him, Sirius Black, who was his best friend. Sirius knew that the fear was there because of him and it hurt. A lot. He decided to ask Moony about it. He was just reaching stairs when Moony came downstairs. Remus had a determined expression on his face.

"Hello, Padfoot. Sorry if I scared you earlier. It was silly of me to go into panic attack or something similar to it, of course." Remus said, his emotions not showing on his face at all.

Sirius was confused. 'How could that boy be so damn calm after nearly hyperventilating a few moments before?' Sirius thought. Remus smiled a little as he saw his friend's wide-eyed look. Remus motioned for him to follow and Sirius followed him. In the common room everyone looked up as the footsteps were heard. They saw a composed Remus and a very confused Sirius.

"I…I am sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to scare you; it's just that I….Never mind. I gave you my word and I am going to do it." Remus said, calmly.

Lily frowned, concerned. James shook his head, Sirius looked even more confused. Remus took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He turned towards Sirius and said, "Padfoot, I…I don't know how to say as I have never said anything like that to anyone. I'll just have to blunt about it, I guess." Sirius was about to say something when Remus said, "Padfoot, Ilikeyou." That said, Remus fled from the common room.

Everyone froze, not really sure they heard him correctly. After two seconds or so everyone understood why Remus was worried. Sirius hadn't moved or done anything, not even breathing! Then as if a button was pushed, he ran towards their dormitory. He opened the door and went in. He saw Remus on Remus's own bed under the covers; slowly he went near the bed.

"Moony! Moony! I know you are awake and I want to talk to you. Please, Moony! You can't just expect me to shut up when you said something like that to me." Sirius whispered softly.

"I can if I want to." Said Remus's muffled voice. Sirius took off the covers and he saw that his friend was trying to get the covers back. Remus was worried because he thought he had lost his friends because of his moment's stupidity.

Sirius had come to a conclusion about why he felt about the way he felt about a certain werewolf. He, Sirius Black, freaking fancied his Moony!

"You just told me how you felt about me but you never stopped to listen what I had to say. Moony, I like you too." Sirius said as he kissed Remus on the nose. That said, Sirius a.k.a. Padfoot left the room as silently as dog, pun unintended, of course, leaving an absolutely bewildered, happy werewolf.

A week later, it was all over the school that Sirius Black, the same arrogant, handsome, and cocky; prank-star was dating calm, composed, intelligent Remus Lupin.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a slash story so if anything is wrong, please forgive me. I do like constructive criticism but I really don't appreciate flame. Well, there might be a few grammar mistakes or even spelling mistakes as this one-shot is not beta-ed. Please don't go shouting about these mistakes. Now if you are done reading this little note, please go and click that cute little button. That's it, that wasn't hard, now was it?


End file.
